Mr Monk and The Love Bug
by MonkandNatalie
Summary: Monk and Natalie fall head over heals for eachother but does Trudy approve of this? Monk and Natali shippers.
1. What do you mean

It has been a year since Adrian Monk solved his wife's Murder.

Adrian Monk lay peacefully in his bed sleeping like a baby, that's technically the only time Adrian was ever happy and content. In his dream's his world was perfectly normal with no worries, no doubts, everything was even and in rows of ten, and the best part is, he was with his beautiful wife Trudy. They were both sitting down on a bench in the park happily holding each other's hands. "Trudy, I love you," said Monk kissing her hand, Trudy looked at him, "I love you to sweetie," she leaned over and kissed his hand. "But there's something I want to talk to you about," "Anything you want dear," Monk said joyfully." "Well, as you know honey, I've been dead for 12 years, which is a long time for you to go without loving someone". "What do you mean I haven't loved somebody for the past 12 years honey, I've loved you?" he protested staring into her beautiful, baby blue eyes. "You know what I mean honey," she said earnestly. "Well, I've had crushes," he said trying to avoid where he knew this was headed. "Adrian, you've solved my murder, and I love you, but I want you to be happy and be with someone".

Monk stared at her with a lonely sad look in his eyes, "I can't leave you," he said choked up. "Honey, I'll be okay," she said kissing him on the forehead. "There's no one like you though, no one who cares for me and understands me the way you do," he said arguing with her. "What about Natalie? She understands you, she cares for you, she supports you, and she loves you," she said with mixed emotions. "Natalie?" said Monk thoughtfully, Monk never thought of Natalie in that way, though Natalie did remind him of Trudy and she did care for him, but he never thought that Natalie might actually _love _him. "Do you think she's attractive?" asked Trudy looking at him smiling, "Well she's beautiful but that's out of the question, I mean she kissed a leper, which that in my book is like kissing death, might as well get in a coffin and ask someone to bury you alive." "Adrian," said Trudy looking sensible, "Don't be that way, she's sweet and very kind, and her husband died too, so you both understand each other on that note, and as much as you don't like to admit it you sometimes aren't very nice to her." "I pay her almost all the time, and you say I'm not being nice to her," said Monk stammering. "You know what I mean Adrian Monk," Trudy said vigorously. "Okay, honey I'm getting stressed, I think I'm going to get up and clean the house," said Monk standing. "Okay, think about what I said Adrian," Trudy said as she waved goodbye.

Monk was now at Doctor Bell's office. "She said that?" said Doctor Bell shocked at Monk's dream. "Yeah, It's like she was saying to me, it's okay to be with Natalie now, you've solved my murder, go on with your life" Monk said, wincing at the memory. "Well, do you like Natalie?" asked Doctor Bell, quizzically. "I-I-I" said Monk stammering, "Do you think Trudy was right when she said you've been a little bit of a jerk to her? "Monk looked at him flustered. "No, I mean yes, I mean, I don't know, It was a dream for crying out loud!" said Monk yelling. "Do you think that possibly Natalie might love you?" asked Doctor Bell dubiously. "I don't know, can we talk about something else, please?" said Monk disturbed. "It doesn't matter anyway, your session is done for now," said Doctor Bell looking at his clock. "Okay, see you on Wednesday" said Monk getting up: Monk walked into the office where Natalie was sitting, reading "Mother Earth News" magazine. "How was the session?" asked Natalie, Monk looked at her for the longest time contemplating on what to say. "It was peachy," said Monk twitching his neck. Natalie got up and put her arm around his, "Peachy?" asked Natalie looking at him funny, "Yeah, Peachy" he said.

"So?" asked Natalie getting into the car, "So, what?" asked Monk looking at her. "Nothing happened?" said Natalie dubiously. "Nope," said Monk tensely. Monk wasn't really paying attention to Natalie, all he could think about was his dream and if Natalie _loved_ him, and if he _loved _Natalie. "Hey Natalie?" Monk said finally, "Yeah Mr. Monk?" Natalie replied cheerfully. "Do you think I'm a jerk to you?" he said timidly. "Well, you can be rude when you want to be," she said hesitantly "But you can also be really sweet, so I guess it depends on your mood of the day, sometimes I'm crabby when I want to be". "Really, oh, well I'm sorry if I'm a jerk to you sometimes," said Monk warily, "it's okay Mr. Monk, but thanks for apologizing," She said joyfully. "I just wanted to complement you on something Mr. Monk, you have changed a lot since you solved Trudy's murder." Monk cocked his head, "In a good way or a bad way?" he said worried, "A good way" she said patting him on the back.

"So what do you want to do today?" "I don't know, I guess just go home, the captain's off today so there's really nothing to do, unless you can think of something?" he said looking at her with a grin. "You actually want my opinion on something?" she asked sarcastically. "Yeah" he said smiling at her, "Well, we could have movie day." She finally said. "Movie day, what's that?" he said uncertainly. "Movie day is where you go and rent movies and watch them all day with your friends" she said. "Really, what kind of movies?" He asked, Natalie suddenly looked at him with a little bit of sadness in her eyes and said, "Well, me and Mitch used to watch romance movies, which we don't have to since, you know," "What?" he said looking at her wondering what she meant. "Well, you probably don't really like romance movies because of Trudy," she finally said. "Oh," Monk said in a sad voice, "Well, it's okay to watch love movies once in a while, the last love movie I saw was a couple of day's before Trudy died it was "The Titanic". Natalie looked at him with a sweet smile "Did you like it?" "Like it? I bawled my head off through half of the movie" he said feeling a little self-conscious at the memory. "Oh, okay so what romance movie do you want to watch?" she asked finally. "Well, the truth is, the love movie that always interested me was "The Notebook," he said. "The Notebook, oh, I love that movie, it's so sweet." She said putting her hand to her heart. "Okay, but it doesn't have any racey stuff in it, does it?" "Oh yeah there's a few, but we can skip past all of that stuff" she said waving her hand expressively. "Okay, onto the movie renting place I guess?" He said motioning toward the road. "Okay," she said. She thought it was cute the way he was acting, she didn't understand why she thought it was cute though, she just did.


	2. The Notebook

"Okay," said Natalie walking into Monk's living room with a big bowl of cinnamon popcorn. "Mr. Monk you better have a tissue ready before we watch the movie" she said setting the popcorn down. "Is it that sad?" he said sitting down on the couch. "Multiply Titanic time 2 to the Notebook, that's my opinion of it at least," she said sitting down next to him. "I probably won't cry as hard as you will but I guess I can have one tissue, that will be enough for me" Monk said grabbing one and handing Natalie the rest of the tissue box. "Okay then, I warned you, now when the times comes to cry and you want another tissue, I'm going to have to refuse to give it to you" she said holding the tissue close to her smiling. "Okay" said Monk sarcastically.

Two hours had passed, the credits were now rolling and Natalie was blowing her noise from crying. "Mr. Monk, you don't have to hold it in anymore, you can let it out," said Natalie in a choked up voice, Monk sat beside her choking up with emotion. Natalie tried to see his face but he had turned away. "So did you like the…." Before she could finish her sentence Monk burst out in tears. "Oh Natalie, how could you make me watch that movie?!!" he said putting his head on a couch pillow. "_Make_ you see it, you're the one who wanted to see it in the first place and now your blaming me!" said Natalie starting to cry again. "This movie reminds me of Trudy," said Monk sobbing. "I know, it reminds me of Mitch too," said Natalie starting to bawl again. "Oh Natalie," now Monk was leaning his head on her shoulder. "Oh Trudy, why did you have to leave me" cried Monk sadly, "She didn't do it on purpose Mr. Monk" said Natalie embracing him in a hug. "That song!" Monk exclaimed, "What song?" asked Natalie looking at him as she wiped her tears with a tissue. "That song in the movie that they danced to, that's the same exact song me and Trudy danced to at our wedding," said Monk bawling again. "Shhhh, it's okay Mr. Monk," said Natalie stroking his back: as Natalie did this, for some reason it reminded her of a time when Mitch came home one morning from the store crying his head off, his poor mom just died and Natalie did the same exact thing to Mitch. "It was a very good love movie though wasn't it?" said Natalie trying to think of something else. Monk looked up at her, his eyes looked like puppy dog's eyes, sad and droopy. "Yeah, I guess it was pretty good," he said wiping the tears from his eyes. "Oh" said Natalie grabbing a tissue from the tissue box. She started wiping off his tears. As she wiped his tears, Monk just stared into her eyes, he never just looked into her eyes before. They were actually very beautiful, and she had such soft skin and such small hands, it's was so cute it forced Monk to smile. Natalie looked at him and couldn't help but smile back, "What are you thinking?" said Natalie gently, "Nothing," said Monk looking down at the ground.

"Okay, why don't I make dinner for you?" she said, walking into the kitchen. "Okay, why don't we make dinner for each other?" he asked kindly. "Oh, really?" she said surprised. "Yeah" he said smiling at her. Natalie hardly ever saw Monk smile, so this was very strange; he had a very sweet smile his dark brown eyes were almost shining. "What do you want to make?" she finally asked. Monk looked at her with peace in his eyes when he said, "Anything you want Nat". Natalie looked at him for a few minutes, "Nat?" she thought to herself giggling.

As Monk pulled out a pan he started thinking about the dream he had again, and a question suddenly popped in his head. "Natalie, do you think you would like me more if I didn't have O.C.D?" Natalie paused and looked at him for the longest time wondering what in the world was going on in his mind? "I like you" she said apprehensively. "You do!" said Monk dumbfounded, "Yeah, you're a sweet person, who wouldn't like you?" she asked getting into the fridge. "You mean the like, like, like-like?" Monk asked stammering. "What?" asked Natalie looking at him confused? "You know like the like-like, like you liked The Leper?" he said discouraged. "Oh _that like_, you mean would I be interested in you if you didn't have all your phobias and stuff?" she asked looking uncertainly. "Yeah" said Monk tensely. "Well yeah I guess, I don't know," she said with a wondering sound to her voice. "Would you be interested in me...now?" he finally asked with an anxious look in his eyes. Natalie looked at him amazed "Mr. Monk, are you trying to ask me out on a date?" she said shocked that she was even saying those words. Monk looked at her feeling awkward, "I think I am, I don't know why, I just am," he said excruciatingly. "Do you have feeling's for me?" she asked sympathetically. "I-I-I don't know?" said Monk stammering, "I always thought you were quite beautiful". Natalie looked at him with a smile, "Oh, Mr. Monk your such a sweetie," She said walking up to him to give him a hug. "I would love to go on a date with you." Monk smiled as they hugged, "Really?" he said surprised. "How about on Saturday, we could go out to dinner?" he said gleefully. Natalie looked at him and smiled "It's a date!"


	3. what will you do without me?

It was now Friday night, Adrian was in bed with thousands of thoughts flashing through his mind "I'm going on a date with my assistant!" he thought with unbelief. He started falling into a deep sleep were he started to see Trudy again on the bench; he walked over and sat down. "Hi Adrian" said Trudy holding his hands, "Are you excited about your date tomorrow?" "I'm a little bit happy," he said smirking. "I mean you know it's kinda strange." "Oh but Adrian, you can admit that you like her," she said giving him a playful push. "I will admit that I have grown more and more attached to her," he said feeling uncomfortable talking to her about it. "I'm happy for you Adrian," she said putting her head on his shoulder. "I couldn't have picked a better woman to be with you". Monk looked at her and lifted her chin, "Are you sure your not mad at me sweetie?" "Adrian why would I be mad at you, I love you and I want what's best for you," she said leaning back on the bench. "What will you do without me?" he asked looking at her dejectedly. "Don't worry about me Adrian, I'll be fine, all you need to worry about is what you're going to wear for your date," she said kissing his hand "Okay," he said lying back.

"So did you like "The Notebook", honey?" she asked staring into his eyes. "It was a very good love story, I wish you could have seen it, they were dancing to our song." "Oh, that's so sweet, I love, love movies," she said looking out at the sun as it was setting. "Trudy, why do you think people like love movie's?" asked Adrian tilting his head. "Well, I think people like love movies because it makes you feel good to see people together and in love, I think it's also because they wish there life was that way, everyone wants to be in love". Monk looked at her for the longest time and then leaned in and kissed her on the nose. "When I was watching the Notebook, all I could think about was how wonderful life would have been if you were with me," he said sadly. "Life_ is_ wonderful Adrian, there's so much stuff that God put on the earth for us to enjoy" she motioned towards the sky. "He made the birds for us to listen to, the flowers for us to smell, people to communicate with and so much more." Monk looked at her and the smiled, "Can't argue with you there hun," he said, putting his head on her lap. "Good night Trudy," he said as he closed his eyes. "Good night Adrian".


	4. It's a Date

It was finally the day, Monk was half excited and half freaked out. He wanted everything to be perfect for their date. "Suit, check, shoes, check, hair brushed, check, shower, check, mouth wash, check." said Monk looking at his "things to do for a date if it's your first time in 12 years" list, he made the night before. "I hope she likes these beautiful 10 purple roses, with ten pedals, all even and perfect," he said to himself. "Hello Mr. Monk" said Natalie walking into the kitchen, "Wow, you look good Mr. Monk!" Monk was wearing a black tux, unlike the brown or gray suits that he usually wore. "Thank you, you look very beautiful Nat!" said Monk giving her flowers. She was in a gorgeous black dress with a pearl necklace on. "Oh Mr. Monk, they're beautiful, thank you some much!" "So where are we going?" said Natalie looking for a vase to put the flowers in. "We are going to "The Red Heart Romance" restaurant, he said getting a vase for her. "Really, you do know that that place is really expensive" said Natalie putting water in the vase. "No, it's not that expensive," said Monk grabbing his coat. "Okay are you ready?" he asked. "The question is, are _you_ ready?" she asked hoping he was not regretting asking her out. "I guess I am," he said opening up the front door. "After you Miss Teeger," Natalie looked at him and said, "No, no, after you Mr. Monk" so they both decided to walk out arm in arm.

They were now at the restaurant, and were ordering their food, "I'll take your steamed shrimp and stuffed mushrooms," said Natalie handing the waiter the menu. "Okay, and what would you like" the waiter asked Monk. "I'll take the, no wait, oh, I'll take, no wait" Monk could not decide what to chose. "He'll have what I'm having," said Natalie quickly. "Okay, your food will be ready for you shortly, could I interest you in a glass of Sauvignon Blanc, that would go so well with your choice for dinner?" asked the waiter. Monk quickly replied, "Oh no, I couldn't have that, I don't drink alcohol," "Oh, just this once!" Natalie exclaimed, "It's a special occasion after all, it's our first date..." she said looking up at the waiter. "I just can't" he replied. The waiter said, "We do have a non-alcoholic Sauvignon Blanc, if you would like." "Oh, in that case I guess I will try it, if your absolutely sure there really isn't any alcohol in it." "Very good...I will get that to you shortly," the waiter said as he walked away. "Thank you" Monk said, as he reached over the table and put his hand on Natalie's. Natalie looked down at his hand, "Aren't you afraid of my germs?" she asked giving his hand a sqeeze. "No, you're clean, I can tell by your soft skin," he said gently. Natalie couldn't stop herself from blushing at the thought of what Monk said. Monk didn't like touching anybody or hardly anything that wasn't disinfected about a hundred times.

A couple hours went by, and now they were back at Monk's apartment, "It was really nice of you to take me to dinner Mr. Monk, I had a very nice time," said Natalie, sitting on the couch. Monk walked over to a CD player that he barrowed from Captain Stottalmyer and turned on the music, it was the beautiful song, "Making Memories of Us". "Call me Adrian," said Monk putting his hand out to her's, "Will you dance with me tonight Nat?". Natalie was so surprised that he wanted to dance with her, but nevertheless she took Monk's hand and they began to slow dance right there in his living room. Dancing with Natalie reminded Monk of him and Trudy dancing at their wedding, "I didn't know you liked Country music Adrian" said Natalie wonderingly. Monk looked at her and smiled "Well, I'm a man of many mysteries" he said with a smirk. As the song ended they just stood there and stared into each other's eye's, "Natalie," said Monk in a slow deep voice, "Yes Adrian" she replied, staring into his dark brown eyes. Monk leaned closer, and kissed her gently on the lips. Natalie was quite amazed that Monk wasn't flinching at all. Monk let go of her and looked at her, "I love you" he said touching her hair. Natalie stared at him and then hugged him; "I love you to Adrian".


	5. I kissed Natalie and I liked it

It was 10:44 in the morning; Monk and Natalie were at a hotel room where a man had just been shot, quote "accidentally, by his wife". "What do you think Monk?" asked Captain Stottlemyer. Monk was squatting down by the body, but was staring at Natalie talking on her cell phone, " Monk," Stottlemyer waved his hand in front of his face. "Wh, wha, what," said Monk giving Captain Stottlemyer a funny look. "Are you paying attention?" asked Stottlemyer; "Oh, yeah" said Monk getting up, "You okay?" said Stottlemyer in his slow deep voice. "Yeah I'm fine, I just, I can't concentrate for some reason" Monk said, putting his hands over his eye's, "Well, is something uneven over there or what?" asked Stottlemyer pointing towards where Natalie was standing. "No, everything's perfect" Monk replied, in a jittery way, "I'm just happy to have Natalie as my Assistant," "Really?" asked Stottlemyer smiling in amazement. "Yeah, she's just such a smart woman, and she's so sweet and such a cutie," said Monk starting to daydream.

" I haven't seen you act like this in a long time" said Stottlmyer with a smirk on his face. "What do you mean by that? I'm acting like I always act," said Monk with a big smile, "Your blushing and smiling and you haven't taken your eye's off of her since we got here," said Stottlmyer. "Oh, Nat and me, you mean you think that I might like her," asked Monk raising his eyebrow. "Well, yeah," Stottlemyer replied, "No, I don't like her, I **_LOVE_** her!" said Monk cheerfully. "You _love _her!!" said Stottlmyer completely dumbfounded, "Yeah, in fact, we went on a date last night and I _kissed _her," Monk replied, looking like he was re-living the moment. "You _kissed_ her!" Stottlmyer said in shock, Monk looked at him for the longest time with a huge smirk on his face. "And here comes the best part, I _liked it,_" Monk finally said. "What did you like?" said Disher walking up with food stuffed in his mouth, "I kissed Natalie," Monk said, like a little kid who just stole some candy; Disher opened his mouth in awe. "You Kis...," "It was wonderful" said Monk interrupting Disher. "I mean it was magical, we danced, she stared into my eye's, and I stared into her beautiful green eye's, and then, bang, we kissed!" "Wow" said Stottlemeyer in unbelief. "I'm in love with one of the most beautiful women in the whole wide world, and I feel so alive right now," said Monk lifting up his hands in the air.

"What are you guy's talking about?" Natalie said as she walking over to them smiling, "How wonderful you are," said Monk kissing her on the hand. "Is it true that he kissed you?" said Disher with his mouth full of food; "Yeah" said Natalie blushing. Monk and Natalie just stared at each other for the longest time; it made Stottlmyer happy seeing Monk so happy and in love. "So did you find any clues yet?" asked Natalie. "No" said Monk looking around, "Nothing, maybe she really did accidentally murder him," said Natalie looking at the body. "Your probably right sweetie" said Monk walking around the room. "What did she say happened again?" "She said that he just got back from hunting and he set the 42 caliber down on the counter, which we already checked and it was registered, she grabbed the gun to put it where it normally goes and, quote, "accidentally shot him," she say's it wasn't on safety mode" said Stottlemyer smirking, "It's obvious that she killed him, I mean, he's a hunter for one, he wouldn't just put the gun down without putting the safety on first, I mean what idiot does that?" "That's true," said Monk looking at the gun in an evidence bag. "Did he go hunting a lot?" asked Natalie, "That's a very good question Nat," said Monk, giving her a thumbs up. Stottlemyer looked at Disher and rolled his eyes, "She said that he wasn't that much into hunting but once in a while he would go with his friends," Stottlemyer replied. "Why is there no gun powder smell in the air then?" Monk asked sniffing the room. "No, I think that she murdered him some where else and made it look like she, "accidentally shot him here," the question is why did she murder him?" "We are going to go interrogate her again in a little while, want to come?" asked Stottlemyer, taking a sip of coffee. "Oh sorry, me and Nat already have plans to go to the Zoo," Monk answered him cheerfully. "The Zoo!!" exclaimed Stottlemyer, "I thought you hated the Zoo." Monk looked at him with a grin on his face, "I've changed, I figure that If Natalie's around, I won't be scared," said Monk, taking Natalie's hand. "Ah, is Natalie going to protect you from the big, scary kitty cats at the Zoo?" asked Stottlemyer teasingly. "Yeah very funny," Monk replied, giving Stottlmyer a playful push. "Oh, we better go Adrian, we don't want to be late," said Natalie gesturing to leave. "Okay, you guy's go have fun, we'll call you later if we need any more help on the case," Stottlemyer said, waving good-bye.


	6. The Zoo

Monk and Natalie where strolling along at the zoo checking out the Polar Bear exhibit. "Aww, they're so cute," said Natalie, touching the glass. "They look so unhappy," Monk said, looking at them. "Oh look! It's a cub!" exclaimed Natalie, pointing at the cub coming out of its hiding place. Monk looked at it and suddenly a wave of sadness washed over him. When he saw that baby cub, he thought of him and Trudy and how wonderful it would have been if they had had children. "Yeah, adorable," said Monk with little enthusiasm, "Are you okay Adrian?" asked Natalie, touching his face. "Oh, yeah I guess I'm just a little tired," Monk said sadly, "You seem sad," she said giving him a kiss on the forehead. Monk walked over to a bench and sat down. "What are you thinking about?" asked Natalie, sitting by him. "Can I tell you something?" said Monk, looking at her uncertainly, "Of course you can Adrian," Natalie replied, giving him a nudge. "I wish me and Trudy had had a child," Monk said, staring at the baby cub playing with it's mom. "Oh, Adrian I'm so sorry," said Natalie stroking his back. "I was just so afraid that I would be a bad father, and now I wish I hadn't been so afraid," Monk said serenely. "Oh Adrian, you could still have one, your not too old," Natalie replied. "Yeah sure, you notice I'm not married," said Monk disheartened. Natalie stared at him for the longest time trying to think of what to say, "Som…" right when Natalie was about to say something the phone rang.

"Hello" said Natalie answering her cell phone, "Hey Natalie it's me Disher, just tell Monk that she did murder him, she told us that she was angry because she thought that he was having an affair with another woman." "Okay" said Natalie hanging up, "They solved the case," said Natalie in good spirits. "Good," said Monk standing up, "Let's go home," Natalie said as she got up from the bench. "Okay," he said taking Natalie's hand.


	7. I'm going to ask her

It was now Wednesday and Monk was In Doctor Bell's Office. "I love her," Monk said smiling, "This is wonderful Adrian, I'm really happy for you," said Doctor Bell. "Yeah, she's very wonderful," said Monk in a dream like way, "I've actually been thinking of asking her to..." Monk paused, "To what?" asked Doctor Bell. "Well, I've been thinking about asking her to marry me," said Monk sheepishly. "Do you think your ready?" asked Doctor Bell. "I think so, I just I want her to be with me forever, and I can't wait any longer so I'm going to ask her tonight over dinner...look" said Monk taking a ring from his pocket. "Oh Adrian, that's very nice, I think she'll like it very much," Doctor bell said studying the ring. "I hope she wants me," said Monk worried. "Trust me Adrian, if she loves you, she'll want you," said Doctor bell, giving him back the ring. "But what am I going to do if she has a disappointed look on her face, what wil I do if she hates the ring?" said Monk getting flustered. "Don't worry Adrian, you're getting your self worked up for nothing," said Doctor bell calmly. "But what if I'm not, oh Doctor Bell, I don't think I can do this, no wait I have an idea, why don't you ask her to marry me for me!" Monk exclaimed. "I'm not going to ask her to marry you for you Adrian!" Doctor Bell replied laughingly. "Oh, okay, I guess that wouldn't work anyway," said Monk folding his arms.

"About a week ago, Natalie and me went to the Zoo, and there were these little baby cubs, it made me sad to look at them," "Why is that?" asked Doctor Bell. "I guess it's because me and Trudy never had a child of our own," replied Monk, in a depressing voice. "Oh, but you still probably can Adrian, especially if Natalie and you marry," said Doctor Bell trying to be encouraging. Monk looked up at him with a shine in his eyes, "That's true, we could have a child," Monk said, with a big smile on his face. "We can, your right Doctor Bell, you just lifted my spirits up, and you are invited at our wedding!" "Thank you Adrian," Doctor Bell said joyously. "Okay, well it looks like your session's over, I guess I'll see you next time, let me know what happens." "Oh trust me, I will," Monk replied, waving good-bye.


	8. Will You Marry Me?

It was now nighttime, Monk and Natalie had just finished up dinner.

"That was such a good meal Nat," said Monk sitting on the couch. "Why thank you sweetie," Natalie said sitting down by him. "This night has been very special Natalie," Monk said taking her hand, "I can't imagine my life without you," "I can't imagine my life without you either," said Natalie kissing his hand. "In fact, everyday I want more and more of you," Monk replied, kissing her hand. "You're wonderful Adrian," Natalie said as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

"Natalie," Monk said softly, "Do you love me?" "Of course I do," she exclaimed giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Do you love me so much that you would be with me forever?" he said kissing her back. "Of course I would," she said smiling, "What kind of a question is that sweetie?" "I love you Natalie, more then anything and I want you to marry me, because I want all of you forever," he said slipping down on one knee, as he took out the wedding ring. "Please Natalie, will you marry me?" Natalie's eye's started to well up with tears, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes a million times yes!" Natalie cried, kissing him all over his face. "Yes!" he exclaimed, embracing her in a hug that felt like it would never end. "I love you Adrian Monk!!" she exclaimed, as she hugged him tighter. "I love you too Natalie Teeger" he said kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her eyebrows, it was as if he couldn't stop kissing her. He felt as if he might explode with the joy of the moment, he felt a healing wave wash over him like warm honey. Natalie and Monk embraced each other in a long wonderful breath-taking kiss; it was as if the whole entire world paused just to watch them.

"What do you think Julie will think about us getting married?" asked Monk. "Julie will be happy for us, she loves you too Adrian, she always looked up to you as her second dad," Natalie said getting up. "Speaking of Julie, I have to get home", "Why?" said Monk grabbing her arm, "Because, I promised I would help her with her school project, and look, it's already 9:00 pm," she said looking at her watch. "Oh, don't go Nat," Monk said, pulling her back, "I have to Adrian, I'll see you tomorrow" "At lease let me leave you with this" said Monk grabbing her hand and kissing her. "I love you," said Natalie hugging him, "I love you too," Monk, said, stroking her soft blond hair.


	9. What's The Matter With Julie?

We are now going to go into the world of Natalie's point of view.

"Hi Julie" said Natalie walking into the house, "Mom, it's 9:15, you promised you would help me, and now look at the time!" Julie exclaimed. "I've been at Mr. Monk's all day, but we still have time, let's just make it a late night, shall we!" said Natalie walking into the kitchen. "Man, he sure keeps you working late a lot," Julie said a little annoyed. "So, maybe I like working for him, and maybe I even like his company, why, is that a problem?" said Natalie questionably. "I don't know, hey, what's that on your finger?" said Julie grabbing her hand. "Mom, is that a engagement ring?" Julie asked in disbelief. "Yes, it is sweetie," Natalie answered her while staring at the ring. "Did Monk give that to you, did he ask you to marry him?" asked Julie flabbergasted. "Honey, honey calm down, yes he did give it to me, and yes, I did say yes" said Natalie smiling. "What! You mean your going to marry him?" Julie said with a high pitch in her voice. "Well, if I said yes I suppose that means I am going to marry him," Natalie said sarcastically. "He's going to be my dad then," Julie replied with a quiver in her voice. "You okay sweetie," said Natalie hugging her, "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just, you actually _want_ to marry him, I mean he has some problems, if you haven't noticed!" said Julie looking at her with an unhappy look on her face. "Oh honey, he's changed so much, he's a lot calmer now, and not as obsessive about stuff like he use to be," Natalie replied holding her close. "Oh, does this mean your going to spend more time with him than me?" Julie said starting to get mad. "Honey, what's the matter, I thought you liked Mr. Monk," she Natalie holding Julie's arm. "Yeah I like Mr. Monk, but I never expected him to me my dad," Julie said getting even more irritated. "Julie, I thought you would be happy for me and Mr. Monk, we both deserve another chance to be happy, don't you think?" Natalie asked her. "You know mom, I'm happy that I'm going to college, then I won't have to be around to argue with you!" yelled Julie slamming her bedroom door. "What has gotten into the girl?" said Natalie talking to herself.


	10. Wedding Plans

It was now the next day, Natalie and Monk were at his home planning their big day.

"We should have it on a Saturday in April," he said looking at the calendar. "In April? Isn't that a little too fast?" she asked sitting down by him, "I don't think it is, I mean its two months from now," he said leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. "Oh, also what color of dress does Julie want to have, have you talked to her about the wedding yet?" "Yeah, I talked to her about it last night." "And?" he asked anxiously, "She didn't seem very happy." Natalie was really not looking foreword to telling Adrian about their altercation when she told Julie that Adrian and her were getting married. "Oh, so she doesn't like it that were getting married?" he asked sadly, "No, I don't think she does, and I don't know why especially since I _know_ she likes you a lot! I don't know what's going on with her," she said. "Maybe I should talk to her," he said in an assuring tone. "Maybe you should."

"Well, your sure you want to marry me?" he asked, feeling a little unsure of himself. "Of course I am Adrian, why are you even asking that?" "I don't know, but for some reason I keep on feeling like your going to leave me." Adrian was almost visibly shaking at the thought. "Oh Adrian, I would never leave you," she said kissing his hand, "I know, I just get so disillusioned when something happens to me that seems too good to be true, I mean, good things just don't happen to me so I half expect it to all end, or maybe I'll wake up and realize it was all a dream," he said leaning in to kiss her on the nose.

"Oh, I have an Idea, why don't you come over and have dinner with me and Julie tonight, then you can talk to her. Maybe that will help you realize just how serious about you I really am," Natalie said reassuringly. "Yeah, that's a good idea, sweetie, you always know what to do," he said stroking her beautiful, blonde hair, "Okay, then maybe we should go over there early while she's in school, and start cooking" she said slowly getting up, "Let us retreat from here, my Juliet!" he said dramatically getting up and grabbing her hand. "Okay Romeo," she said kissing his lips, "Let's us prepare the evening meal together!."


	11. Let's Talk

Natalie, Monk, and Julie were now sitting at the table having dinner.

"This is a very good steak Mom," said Julie taking a bite of the steak. "Thank you sweetie, but you should really be thanking Mr. Monk, he's an excellent cook" Natalie said reaching over and squeezing his hand. "Oh, thank you sweetie, you're a very good cook yourself," he said leaning in to kiss her hand. "Well, I'll go get the dessert," said Natalie getting up, Monk looked at her and nodded, this was the perfect opportunity to talk to Julie in private. A long silence hung in the room like stale air, he felt like he couldn't breathe. "So Julie, how has life been?" he asked breaking the silence. "It's been pretty good Mr. Monk, thanks for asking," she said with a smile, "So, are you excited for the big day?" he asked hesitating. "Yeah, I guess" she said with a shuddering sound in her voice, "Your mother tells me that you were upset when you heard the news," he said trying not to say the wrong words. "Oh, well, she's, she's, she's right" said Julie stammering, Monk stretched out his hand and touched her's, "Tell me what's the matter sweetie." Julie looked at him for the longest time contemplating on what to say, suddenly her eye's started to fill with tears, "I don't want you to replace my dad!" she said choked up with emotions. "Oh, Julie, I don't intend on replacing your dad" he said walking over to give her a hug, "I just miss my dad so much," she said starting to cry harder. Julie wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him in a big hug. "Shh, it's okay Julie, I could never replace your dad," he said stroking her back, "Why did he have to leave?" she asked bawling. "I don't know sweetie, why did Trudy have to leave me, why does anyone have to leave us?" Julie loved the way he understood how she felt, "Thank you Mr. Monk" she said kissing him on the cheek, "Anytime sweetie, and if you don't mind I would really love to continue to be your friend," he said. At that she hugged him even harder.

"Okay, desert anyone?" said Natalie walking in with a chocolate cake. "Nummy!!" exclaimed Julie looking at the cake, "Wow, that look's delicious, sweetie." He said smelling the air, Julie looked at her mom said, "I'm happy that you and Mr. Monk are getting married," "Thank you sweetie," Natalie replied giving her a kiss on the forehead. Monk grabbed Natalie's arm as she was walking by and kissed it. "Did you guy's have a good talk?" Monk looked over and winked at Julie, "We had a very good talk" he said with a smirk.

"By the way mom, I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday" said Julie hugging Natalie, "Oh, it's okay sweetie, this is a big change for all of us and will take some getting used to," Natalie said kissing her on the forehead. "I love you sweetie," "I love you too Mom".


	12. You Don't Need Me Anymore

"Adrian, I'm so happy for you," Doctor Bell said smiling. "Yeah, I can't wait, and guess where we are going to go for our honeymoon?" said Monk. "Where?" "We are going to Hawaii" Monk replied with a gleam in his eye's, "Hawaii!! I thought you didn't like to fly?" asked Doctor Bell shocked, "Like I said, I've changed," said Monk a little irritated that no one seemed to believe how much better he was doing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Adrian, it's just amazing how much you've changed, in fact, I've been thinking about it, I don't think you even need a therapist anymore" said Doctor Bell. Monk looked at him awestruck. No Therapist? Was he really ready to give Dr. Bell up? "Also I want to put in a recommendation for you at the police department, how would you like that?" asked Doctor Bell. "I-I don't know, I-I-I don't know if I'm ready!" said Monk in a nervous voice, "Oh, trust me Adrian, your ready, infact you've been ready for quite some time now," said Doctor Bell smiling. "Well, I, I, I don't know what to say," he Monk stammering, "I guess I _am_ ready." "Your right, your ready Adrian, and I'm very proud of you."

Adrian said his good byes to Dr. Bell and left to go home. He hadn't gone ten feet before he found himself running back to Dr. Bell's office. "Dr. Bell, just one more thing…can we just put this off till after the wedding? I mean, I might need you again and well, we don't want to make any rash decisions do we?" "Well Adrian," Dr. Bell said calmly, "It's not like I'm going anywhere, you can come and see me anytime you think you need to talk to me." "Thank you," said Monk exhaling with a sigh of relief. "Okay Doc, see you later," "Bye Adrian, have a good week," Dr. Bell said waving good-bye.


End file.
